No Todo Está Perdido
by Nevrose
Summary: En la batalla contra Omega Vincent desaparece. Nadie sabe qué sucedió con él. ¿Cómo reacciona Yuffie frente a esta pérdida? En su búsqueda puede que también encuentre algo en ella misma. Mirada hacia los pensamientos y sentimientos de ella. Clasificado M por lo que se viene más adelante.
1. Ahórrate tu adiós

A.N.: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic publicado y mi primer fanfic Yuffentine! La verdad he leído muchos este último tiempo, y aunque ya hace muchos años que lo jugué y vi la película, me entraron ganas de escribir y pues aquí está! Además, no existen muchos fanfics Yuffentine en español, y pensé ¿por qué no? Me encanta esta pareja! Así que intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo pero creo que las actualizaciones serán más bien lentas. Ni siquiera sé a dónde quiero dirigir esta historia, simplemente tuve muchas imágenes de qué podría haber sucedido e imaginé un par de escenas para más adelante.

Esta historia toma lugar inmediatamente después de DoC. Para ser sincera, nunca lo he jugado pero he visto el gameplay completo en Youtube, así que se bien de qué va todo.  
Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ahórrate tu "adiós".

En ese momento no podíamos hacer nada más que observar. La tierra temblaba en el momento en que Omega se iluminaba con un destello verde azulado que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, quedándose inmóvil y convirtiéndose en una estructura solida y estática, como si fuese de piedra.

Todo pareció calmarse unos segundos. De pronto, rayos azules como electricidad envolvieron a la criatura, y sus alas de piedra se iluminaron con el mismo color de la Corriente Vital. Para sorpresa de todos, las alas de piedra estallaron al momento en que eran reemplazadas por otras de tamaño colosal, pero a la vez hermosas por su tono verde agua brillante, iguales a las de un ángel.

Pero este ángel no estaba aquí para ayudarnos. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó cuando bajó sus inmensas alas y las batió.

Omega comenzó su ascenso al oscuro cielo nocturno.

- ¿Omega está volando? – susurro con horror Reeve, quien estaba delante mío con su mirada hacia el cielo – a este paso…

Todos entendíamos lo que quería decir. Si recordaba bien la explicación que nos habían dado en el Shera, cuando Omega ascendiera la vida en toda Gaia terminaría.

Esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

Todos miraban como Omega batía sus enormes alas y ganaba altura, todos estaban horrorizados. Yo también lo estaba. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería que el planeta muriera y con él todos nosotros.

Un destello violeta voló al lado de la criatura ascendente, hasta llegar sobre ella y se detuvo.

Ahí estaba Chaos. Ahí estaba Vincent.

Durante todo momento lo había estado siguiendo con mi mirada, reconociendo su destello violeta brillante. Minúsculo si lo comparábamos con lo increíblemente gigante que era Omega. Pero me di el gusto de pensar que el destello de Vincent era incluso más hermoso que el de Omega aunque fuese del mismo color que la Corriente Vital.

Un escalofrió me recorrió de pronto. Cuando lo vi allí en altura, detenido sobre Omega que continuaba ascendiendo, algo me hizo sentir mal. Sentí miedo, no el mismo miedo que todos sentíamos si Omega lograba su acometido, sino un miedo mucho más desesperante, mucho más abrasador, incluso sintiendo un impulso por estar allá arriba, algo que hizo que mi pecho doliera…

Sentí miedo por Vincent…

Y entonces, el hermoso destello violeta se abalanzó en picada directamente hacia Omega, confundiéndose entre el brillante verde.

_Bum!_

La tierra tembló ante la inmensa explosión que hubo en el cielo. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos ante el insoportable blanco brillante que lo bañó todo alrededor, aún cuando sabia que hacerlo podía costarme perder _su_ rastro.

Unos segundos más y el temblor comenzó a disminuir. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y alcé la mirada. Parecía como si hubiese amanecido, el cielo estaba completamente iluminado.

_- ¿Dónde- ? _– pensé.

Pero solo se veía eso: luz. Ya no estaba la colosal figura de Omega. No había nada_. No estaba._

Todos estaban perplejos por la escena, y lo estuvieron más cuando sobre nuestras cabezas se abrió un círculo al centro de esa inmensidad blanca que poco a poco se fue expandiendo, revelando el contrastante oscuro cielo nocturno. El anillo se abrió más y más hasta que la molesta luz brillante desapareció completamente en el horizonte a nuestro alrededor. La oscuridad cayó.

Con ello había desaparecido el último rastro visible de la existencia de Omega.

Y entonces el miedo que antes me había atacado se hizo más presente que nunca. Desesperadamente miraba a todas partes en el cielo, buscando un destello violeta que surcara el cielo.

Lo buscaba a _él_.

A Vincent.

Mis ojos se movían frenéticamente. Giraba mi cabeza para mirar en otro punto del oscuro cielo, de aquí para allá. En mi mente repetía incesantemente "_destello violeta, destello violeta_". _Nada._ Solo podía ver las estrellas brillando muy en lo alto, todo lo demás era oscuridad.

_- No, no…_ - pensé.

Y entonces apareció un resplandor en el punto más alto del cielo. Las partículas de la Corriente Vital llenaron una vez más la noche de luz. Inundaron todo lo que mi vista podía abarcar del cielo, incluyendo el horizonte, y estaba segura que cada vez se expandía más.

Todos contemplaron el espectáculo más bello. Una lluvia de flamas verdes brillante caía lenta y delicadamente sobre las ruinas de Midgar.

O al menos hubiese pensado que era bello si la circunstancia fuese otra. Yo estaba aterrada. ¡¿Es que nadie acaso se había dado cuenta aún?! En el cielo solo había eso, malditas luciérnagas verde agua!. No había ningún resplandor violeta.

No había ningún indicio de él.

Mire desesperada al cielo, sintiéndome de pronto vacía. Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Mi corazón se encogió. Mi respiración se hizo algo irregular. Tragué fuerte.

- Vin-cent…? – dije apenas, como si temiera decir su nombre.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Esto era imposible. Esto no podía estar pasando.

No, no, no, NO! Me repetía que tenía que haber una explicación. _Tranquila, Yuffie. Pronto aparecerá, pronto aparecerá, pronto veré algo, su luz violeta. Aquel destello que necesito ver._

Pero nada. Las flamas verdes continuaban cayendo sobre nosotros.

Perdí los estribos ante el miedo que me estaba consumiendo. No lo aguanté más.

- ¡VINCENT! – grité a todo pulmón hacia el cielo y la noche helada. Rápidamente tomé aire por la boca – ¡VINCENT! ¡VINCENT!

Quienes me acompañaban habían dado un respingo ante mi repentina acción. Shelke me miró con una rara expresión en sus ojos, si es que podía decir que esta chica expresaba alguna emoción…

- Yuffie… - comenzó Reeve, pero lo ignoré. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando.

- ¡VINCENT! – mi garganta comenzó a doler por gritar tan fuerte. Sentí como algunas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos, pero pestañee rápidamente para hacerlas retroceder – No, no!

Hice un esfuerzo para que mis piernas pudieran responderme. Las tenía entumecidas por la emoción que me invadía. Llevé mis pasos hacia adelante en un intento de comenzar a correr.

- Yuffie, ¿qué haces? – me detuvo Reeve – ¿hacia dónde vas?

- ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! – me volteé para encararlo - ¡Vincent no ha aparecido! ¡Es obvio que iré a buscarlo!

Mis gritos también habían llamado la atención del resto de Avalancha, quienes se acercaron rápidamente hacia nosotros.

- ¡Yuffie, no lo hagas! – me dijo Tifa en un tono preocupado – No sabemos si todo está seguro, puede ser peligroso!

- ¿Y crees que me importa? – respondí furiosa - ¡¿Acaso Vincent retrocedió frente a Omega aún sabiendo el peligro que corría?! – Todos me miraron algo sorprendidos.

- Tifa tiene razón – Reeve intentaba persuadirme – Debemos asegurar la zona antes de comenzar una búsq-

- ¡NO VOY A ESPERAR NADA! – no dejé que terminara, y sin escuchar más me di la vuelta y comencé a correr. Escuché unos cuantos gritos llamándome pero no iba a hacerles caso.

No me importaba si me seguían, yo solo corrí y corrí. Aprovechando mis habilidades de ninja y mi figura liviana, tomé velocidad rápidamente. Atravesaba como un rayo los escombros del lugar y mis ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscándolo desesperadamente.

No sabía siquiera a dónde ir exactamente. No tenía ningún indicio, ninguna pista de donde podría estar. Si es que siquiera estab-

_**NO!**_ Detuve mis pensamientos, no gustándome hacia donde se dirigían. Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad. No.

Vincent no podría haber desaparecido junto con Omega. Él no podría haber muer-

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza para olvidar ese horrible pensamiento que hizo que todo mi interior se contorsionara, y seguí corriendo. Me interné entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Midgar. De vez en cuando daba una mirada al cielo buscando ese hermoso resplandor violeta, pero solo seguían cayendo las partículas de Corriente Vital.

Varias veces tropecé. No podía ver bien en esa oscuridad y con todos los escombros metálicos pertenecientes a los antiguos edificios. Me rasmillé las piernas y los brazos con algunas puntas sobresalientes, pero aunque ardieran o me brotara sangre no me importó. Yo solo corrí y corrí, hasta todo lo que mi entrenamiento como ninja pudo darme.

- Vincent! – llamaba a todo pulmón, no importándome que la garganta se me desagarrara.

Pero nadie me contestaba. Solo había silencio. Y seguía corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

La horrible idea me rondaba como un fantasma al que yo no quería reconocer. Es imposible que el hombre que nos ayudó a combatir a Sephiroth junto con todas las aventuras y batallas que eso significó; quien nos ayudó contra Bahamut cuando llegaron esos odiosos clones; y que ahora había tenido que arreglárselas a solas con Omega hubiese desaparecido sin más ni menos, sin siquiera un rastro, sin nada de él.

Yo no tenía nada de él.

Detuve mi carrera cuando mis pulmones me rogaban por oxígeno y mis piernas dolían. Caí de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente por la boca y mirando hacia el cielo.

Me di cuenta que la lluvia de Corriente Vital ya había terminado. Todo estaba oscuro nuevamente. Una fría brisa corrió e hizo mecer mis cortos cabellos oscuros. Cerré mis ojos.

- Piensa, Yuffie, piensa! – me dije a mi misma. Tenía que comenzar a usar la razón antes de que el pánico se apoderara de mí. Mi respiración comenzaba a hacerse más normal.

La última escena en que lo vi se repetía una y otra vez con mis ojos cerrados. Él lanzándose contra Omega y desapareciendo. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido con él?  
Se suponía que Chaos era el encargado de destruir el resto de vida en el planeta cuando se encontrara en peligro, y entonces así Omega despertaría y se llevaría la Corriente Vital para seguir el curso de la vida. Si entonces Chaos detiene a Omega, es como una paradoja de autodestrucción ¿Y si Vincent tenía a Chaos, entonces…?  
_Oh no… _Se supone que solo debería desaparecer Chaos, no Vincent! Son dos entidades diferentes!  
Pero… ya que estaban unidos en el mismo cuerpo, unidos hasta un punto que hasta hoy desconozco…

Yo no me había esperado esto. Incluso le estaba dando ánimos mientras lo veía en el cielo para cuando comenzaba la batalla final. En ningún momento sospeché que podría pasarle algo, algo como esto. _Que desapareciera. _Para mí, Vincent era invencible y no solo porque tuviera 4 demonios dentro. Es que _él _era invencible. Pero ahora se había esfumado.

_Tump!_

Golpeé el suelo con mi puño tratando de liberar todos los sentimientos que, a estas alturas, me estaban ahogando. _Tump! Tump! _Golpeé el suelo varias veces.

- No, no, maldita sea! – murmuré entre dientes – No puedes haber desaparecido, no puedes haberte ido.

Me di cuenta que también sentía rabia conmigo misma. Si recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos en estos últimos días, entonces yo apenas había ayudado a Vincent. No había sido de mucha ayuda, todo lo había hecho él. Vincent combatió todo solo. Y eso me molestaba. Nunca le admitiría a nadie esto, nunca diría de mi misma que yo era débil, menos que no hice nada, pero eso es lo que estaba pensando de mi misma. Tenía rabia de saber que no pude hacer nada por él, que no pude ayudarlo.

Que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad alguna de evitar que todo esto sucediera.

Espera… ¿por qué me estoy culpando por algo sobre lo que no tenía control? _Yuffie, esto está mal. No puedo estar culpándome por ello_. Pero tenía tanta amargura contra mí misma. Hubiese deseado haber hecho algo más por él, pero si me ponía a pensar bien, ¿qué podría haber sido?

Tuve que correr de aquí a allá dirigiendo a mi escuadrón que estaba a mi cargo en la W.R.O. Tuve que correr para colocar las bombas en los reactores y evitar que Omega se siguiera alimentando…

Y como si se encendiera la ampolleta sobre mi cabeza, me di cuenta…

_Yo en verdad estaba deseando haber pasado más tiempo combatiendo a su lado y no por separado._

Los chicos me encontraron jadeando y golpeando el suelo. Habían venido detrás de mí.

- Yuffie… - Tifa comenzó con tono suave, supongo que por ver el estado en el que estaba. Me levanté rápidamente.

- No me detengas. – le dije – Seguiré buscando.

- Es peligroso que sigas así – Cloud acotó tan serio que entendí que se refería a mis múltiples rasguños y heridas. O quizás se refería a seguir sola en la oscuridad sin saber dónde ir.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Vincent tiene que estar por algún lado!

- Cloud tiene razón – intervino Reeve, quien recién llegaba – Será mejor si buscamos mañana, con un plan y con más hombres que nos ayuden.

- Pero…! - protesté, aunque sabía que tenían razón. Yo estaba corriendo sin una pista, sin siquiera saber por dónde pisaba, solo llevada por las emociones. Pero no tenía el ánimo de detenerme ahora – No! Debemos buscar ahora!

- Yuffie, todo estamos tan preocupados como tú – Reeve hablaba con su tono calmado propio de él – Todos queremos saber qué ha sucedido con Vincent. Pero está claro que si está en algún lugar, él sabrá venir donde nosotros.

Pero yo soy impaciente. Necesitaba encontrarlo ahora. No sabía por qué tenía esta urgencia dentro de mí, pero algo me estaba empujando a seguir, algo en mi interior se desesperaba con la sola idea de irme a casa sin él.

_Sin él…_

- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Y si está herido? – chillé nerviosa – ¡No podemos dejarlo así! ¡Debemos buscarlo ahora!

- Yuffie… - Tifa se me había acercado y puso una mano sobre mi hombro en forma tranquilizadora – Debemos pensar con claridad. No es bueno que sigas a solas y a oscuras. Puede atacarte algún monstruo.

- ¡Qué importa…!

- Yuffie… ni siquiera sabes dónde buscar – Cloud me dijo a secas y eso me hizo detenerme – Ni siquiera sabemos si él…

Abrí mis ojos horrorizada.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – le grité. Todos me miraron - ¡¿Cómo puedes sugerir que Vincent… - no pude seguir, ni siquiera podía decirlo porque se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Todos se miraban cómplices. _Así que todos lo han pensado… ¿_Era la única que pensaba en él como alguien invencible?

- No, no… Vincent no puede…

Reeve suspiró algo exasperado.

- Yuffie, cálmate. Realmente no sabemos qué pasó con él. Tampoco queremos pensar en eso, pero… sabes que es una posibilidad. Tú estuviste presente cuando Shelke nos mostró en el Shera la explicación con respecto a lo que era Omega y Chaos. – Reeve hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarme – Pero claramente vamos a buscarlo. Debemos agotar todas las posibilidades.

Me quedé sin nada qué decir. Me habían ganado en este argumento. Aparté mi mirada, bajé mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y mis puños con fuerza.

- Está bien… - murmuré.

- Bien – dijo Tifa, quien me pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, haciendo ademán de que comenzara a caminar en la dirección por la que había venido corriendo - Vamos a casa. También debes descansar después de todo lo que has luchado – miró a Reeve como pidiéndole apoyo.

Reeve asintió.

- No hay nada más que podamos hacer ahora.

Caminé cabizbaja sin decir una palabra. La adrenalina me había abandonado y comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, cansado. Las heridas que me había hecho comenzaban a arder más con el aire helado de la noche. Comencé a tener escalofríos y se me puso la piel de gallina.

De vez en cuando Tifa se volteaba a darme miradas preocupadas y Cloud le seguía. Nanaki se vino a mi lado a hacerme silenciosa compañía, como si entendiera que no tenía ánimos de hablar. Hoy no, y supongo que por eso se volteaban a mirarme extrañados. Yo era siempre la que estaba saltando y chillando de un lado a otro, bailando mientras hablaba y expresándolo todo con mi cuerpo. Ahora solo quería silencio.

Reeve por su parte se había adelantado para darles instrucciones a los hombres de la W.R.O. de que aseguraran la zona y confirmar que no quedaran más soldados de Deepground.

- Yo voy contigo! – le dije en un intento de seguir merodeando.

- No, Yuffie, será mejor si te vas con Tifa y descansas. Ya has hecho mucho.

- Ah? ¡No he hecho nada! – argh! Me exasperaba que no entendieran! - ¡¿Por qué no entienden que quiero buscarlo?!

- Por eso mismo – Reeve me habló comprensivamente – Si quieres buscarlo, será mejor que ahora descanses y repongas energía. Me reuniré con ustedes más tarde, si no es molestia. Tifa le asintió.

- Por supuesto que no.

Y sin más, se fue. Y yo me quedé ahí, tragándome la rabia y la desesperación.

Miré una vez más hacia atrás, y luego miré al cielo.

Vincent estaba vivo. Me convencí de eso.

_Por favor… tienes que estar bien. Donde sea que estés_.

Tifa me dijo que sería mejor si pasaba la noche con ellos en el 7th Heaven. Y la verdad se lo agradecí, no sabía si sería bueno estar esta noche sola en el departamento que la W.R.O. dispuso para mi estadía en Edge mientras ejerciera mi cargo en el Departamento de Inteligencia y Espionaje. Y bueno, la verdad había estado quedándome en el bar más que en mi departamento, así que por fortuna tenía varias pertenencias mías allí.

Cloud, Cid y Barret se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas del bar, la más próxima a la barra donde Tifa se había instalado. Por su parte, Nanaki se subió al sofá que estaba a lo largo de toda la pared y allí se recostó con su cabeza sobre sus patas extendidas. Oh! Casi lo olvido, Shelke también se había venido con nosotros y estaba sentada al lado de Nanaki. Era tan callada que su presencia ni se notaba, solo su estrafalario traje de Deepground me hizo verla.

- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – preguntó Tifa con suavidad

- Ehm… la verdad es que sí – dudó Cid.

Barret soltó una pequeña risotada

- Yo también tengo hambre…

- Bien, entonces les prepararé algo para cenar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso íbamos a hacer nada pero comer?

- Así podemos pensar en algo mientras comemos todos – agregó Tifa al ver mi expresión.

Suspiré y me dirigí a las escaleras.

- Yo tomaré una ducha… - le avisé a Tifa sin ánimo – así podré curar mis heridas…

Tifa me sonrió y asintió. Sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza gacha subí las escaleras y entré al baño.

Me desvestí y dejé mis ropas en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Sí, tendría que lavarlas, estaban todas sucias y con manchas de mi sangre. Largué el agua caliente y me metí bajo la lluvia. Necesitaba sentir mis piernas de nuevo, seguían entumecidas por la loca carrera de antes. Me quedé allí un par de minutos, cabizbaja y sin moverme, solo sintiendo como el agua caía por mi piel y escuchando atenta el sonido de la ducha.

Mi mente ahora estaba en blanco. Sentía que tenía mil cosas en ella pero a la vez no podía capturar ningún pensamiento en concreto. Imágenes pasaban segundo tras segundo, como si mi mente intentara digerir todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero sentía dolor, en mi pecho. _No Yuffie, no te derrumbes ahora._ Pero tuve que arrodillarme y comencé a derramar todas las lágrimas que antes no había dejado. El ruido de la ducha cubrió mis sollozos y tapé mi boca con mis manos para no dejar que mis quejidos se escucharan más fuerte.  
_¿Por qué me dolía tanto?_ Sí, Vincent había sido siempre mi compañero de batallas. Cuando luchamos contra Sephiroth, Cloud siempre nos ponía a nosotros en el mismo bando; o si nos hacía elegir, yo siempre iba saltando hasta donde estaba él de pie con su nula expresión.

Recordé esa vez cuando estábamos en el Acantilado de Gaia, afuera de la casa de ese viejo escalador. Debíamos subir por el Acantilado y Cloud nos indicó que sería mejor dividirnos en grupos para poder abarcar todos los caminos posibles, había muchas cuevas! Todos escogieron a sus compañeros, pero nadie quiso ir con él. Hacía poco todos habían visto una de sus transformaciones y por la cara que tenían creo que todos temían de Vincent. Todos menos yo. No sé por qué, pero aunque las transformaciones eran terroríficas y sorprendentes, siempre supe que adentro estaba él y que por eso no me haría daño. Yo no tuve miedo de él. Me asustó solo esa vez que lo encontramos en el condenado ataúd como un maldito vampiro.

- Viiiiince~! – me acerqué girando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¡Yo iré contigo!

Vincent solo me otorgó lo mejor de su lenguaje: silencio.

- Oh, vamos! – puse una de mis manos en mi cintura y con la otra lo apunté directo a la cara - ¡Deberías estar saltando de felicidad por ir con alguien tan estupendo como yo! ¡Apuesto que por dentro bailas de la emoción!

Sí, siempre hacía lo mismo, era más fácil. Es más fácil tener una actitud arrogante sobre uno mismo que estar detallando las verdaderas razones. El mundo real es más complicado.

Vincent solo me miró con sus ojos rubí. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al acantilado. Yo lo seguí corriendo y gritando que me esperara. Pero podría jurar que antes que se fuera, pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Oh, esos hermosos ojos rojos. Desde que los vi por primera vez me han fascinado. Y por eso mismo no puedo sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, si no caería en la tentación y realmente podría quedarme mirándolos para siempre.

_Sus hermosos ojos rubí._ Me concentré lo que más pude para tener la imagen en mi mente, y ahí estaban. Sus orbes rojas, si había sol se veían anaranjadas, en la noche eran oscuras como la sangre.

Me duché como es debido y al salir me apliqué una poción que había en el botiquín del baño sobre mis rasguños que ahora estaban limpios y parecía como si un gato malhumorado me las hubiese hecho.

Sequé mi cabello con una toalla pequeña moviéndola sin energía sobre mi cabeza. Después sequé mi cuerpo con una más grande. Me envolví en ella para salir y fui hasta la habitación que había estado ocupando últimamente. Cerré la puerta sin siquiera prender la luz de la habitación oscura, solo deje que la luz de las calles dejara ver vagamente los contornos de los muebles y mi cama.

Respiré profundo.

- ¿Qué debería ponerme? ¿Mi pijama? – hablé sola.

Tenía un sentimiento extraño, como que algo me estuviese empujando a actuar normal. Y creí que sería lo mejor, seguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Solo de esa forma tendría la suficiente energía para afrontar los días siguientes y poder ir a buscarlo.

Sí, porque todo estaba bien. _No todo estaba perdido._ Él estaba en algún lugar y solo había que ir a encontrarlo. Sonreí. _Bien, vamos a ser la Yuffie de siempre! _Asentí para mí misma. No tenía sentido que siquiera divagando en la tristeza de que no estuviese.

¿Tristeza? ¿Por qué estoy triste de que no esté? Cuando lo conocí, Vincent no me daba nada más que sus silencios. Su personalidad era siempre fría. Incluso llegué a pensar que para él yo no significaba nada. Sin embargo... después de derrotar a Sephiroth me di cuenta que no era tan así. A lo largo de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos desarrollamos nuestra relación y sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. Podría molestarlo, siempre lo estaba haciendo, pero Vincent me toleraba y varias veces lo pillé cubriendo su rostro en el cuello de su capa, un indicio claro de que quería ocultar una sonrisa. Estar junto a él me hacía sentir bien, me daba seguridad, tranquilidad, confianza. Aun cuando tuve que verlo perder el control con cada una de sus transformaciones, yo siempre confié en él. Siempre corría a sostener su cuerpo cuando caía medio inconsciente después de volver a ser él mismo. Siempre nos cubríamos la espalda en batalla, yo siempre intentaba animarlo porque a veces su quietud me sacaba de quicio.  
_Siempre estuvimos juntos._

Fui hasta el closet y lo abrí para ver que podría usar. Saqué mi ropa interior y me vestí. Revisé entre mis poleras y blusas. Mi vista se quedó pegada en una polera de tono violeta. _Violeta…_ Suspiré, la tomé y me la puse porque me quedaba algo más grande y era perfecta para dormir. La combine con unos shorts rojos. Cepillé mi cabello para que se secara un poco y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras para unirme a los demás que ahora tenían un bullicio con sus conversaciones. Reeve ya estaba con nosotros.

Instintivamente miré al rincón más próximo a la ventana del bar. El lugar que él solía tomar cuando estaba con nosotros.

Quizás Vincent nunca hablara tanto como quisiera, y todo lo llenaba con su silencio e introversión. Quizás él siempre estaba aparte del grupo, en su rincón, pensativo, con sus ojos cerrados o mirando por la ventana. Quizás nosotros éramos siempre los ruidosos y los que siempre estábamos reunidos en una misma mesa. Pero me di cuenta que faltaba su presencia. _Me faltaba su presencia._

Aparté la mirada notando que se me encogía el corazón, y en el momento justo para darme cuenta que los demás habían dejado de hablar y me miraban.

- ¿Qué? – espeté perpleja.

- Ven acá a comer, maldita sea! – Cid nunca cambiaría.

- Ya voy viejo gruñón! – le dije con una media sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos.

Pero parece que fue suficiente porque la expresión de todos se vio más aliviada. _Oh… esto no es bueno._ Por alguna razón no quería que ellos se enteraran de lo que estaba pensando y cómo me estaba sintiendo realmente sin Vincent aquí. Se estaban preocupando por mí. Y yo no quería eso.

Tifa había hecho pasta y nos sirvió a todos. Los hombres mayores comieron felices pero en silencio.

- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer? – Cloud rompió el silencio y entró en el tema incómodo.

- Mañana a primera hora – comenzó Reeve - dirigiré a todos los hombres que aún estén al servicio de la W.R.O. y les ordenaré una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el sector de Midgar y Edge. Ahora mismo siguen asegurando toda el área de Midgar y pronto deberían avisarme de si encuentran algún rastro de Deepground.

Los demás escuchaban atentos y asintieron.

- Yo puedo unirme a la búsqueda con alguno de tus helicópteros. – aportó Cid. Reeve lo miró interrogante – Creo que el Shera es demasiado grande y no es adecuado para una búsqueda, ya sabes, no es abierto como una de esas polillas.

Bien, cuento contigo entonces.

Los demás expresaron en qué aportarían. Barret se quedaría buscando en Edge con Nanaki. Cloud y Tifa irían a Midgar en Fenrir.

¿Dónde debería ir a buscar? La batalla contra Omega había sido justamente sobre lo que alguna vez fue el Edificio Shinra. Quizás debería ir a buscar a ese sector.

- Yo iré a Midgar también – informé seriamente. Reeve solo me asintió, creo que el pobre hombre sabía que no tenía más remedio conmigo.

Siguieron hablando de cosas a las que realmente no puse atención. Estaba cansada. Nuevamente mi vista se desvió hacia _su_ rincón.

No sé cuánto rato me quedé así, porque Tifa sonaba preocupada.

- Yuffie, ¿te sientes bien?

- Ah? Eh? – volví en mi misma y todos nuevamente me miraban.

- No has comido nada – apuntó Barret. Wow… ¿quién se imaginaría que Barret se preocuparía por mí?

Pero tenía razón, porque durante toda la cena solo había estado moviendo mi tenedor, pinchando al azar la pasta. No había probado bocado. Tomé aire y me levanté.

- Lo siento Tify – me disculpé – no tengo hambre. Creo que iré a dormir. Te veo mañana Reeve.

Reeve me asintió y subí la escalera hasta llegar a mi habitación. No es que no me gustase la pasta, la comida de Tifa era siempre exquisita! Pero... ¿cómo podía comer sin saber si Vincent estaba bien siquiera?  
Me arrojé como peso muerto sobre la cama y me arropé bien. No tenía sueño. Probablemente esta noche sería larga.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero no estar haciendo a Yuffie muy O.C. pero no puedo pensar en ella siendo hiperactiva y energética después de lo que ha pasado. Más bien me he imaginado a una Yuffie deprimida y desolada en esta situación. En el final de DoC era la más angustiada frente a la desaparición de Vincent, así que aquí está.

Desde ya me disculpo si hay algún error de ortografía, gramática o deletreo.

Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida! Consejos o ideas que quieran ver en la historia las apreciaré mucho! Quiero ver sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido y ver si continúo con esto.

See ya!~


	2. Sólo es Superstición

A.N.: Hola a todos! He actualizado más rápido de lo que esperaba! Espero que quienes hayan leído el primer capítulo les haya gustado, pero estoy algo decepcionada de no haber recibido ningún comentario porque no estoy obteniendo feedback. Espero que para este sí me dejen algún review.

De todas formas, muchas gracias a las personas que comenzaron a seguir mi historia!

En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó hacer el **Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Square Enix. Solo me pertenece la torcida historia que estoy creando. De igual forma no me pertenece la película a las cual hago referencia en este capítulo.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sólo es Superstición.**

Me incorporé bruscamente en la cama antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dolía. Jadeaba, mi respiración era agitada. Me sentí desorientada y confundida, pero a la vez temerosa. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mis manos sostenían tan fuerte las sábanas que los nudillos se me estaban poniendo blancos.

La luz de las calles que se filtraba por la ventana me hizo tranquilizarme, estaba en mi habitación en el 7th Heaven. La oscuridad no era la de Nero. _Había sido una pesadilla._ Tal parece que sin darme cuenta había conseguido quedarme dormida, pero no fue nada placentero.

Solté una bocanada de aire a ver si así mi corazón dejaba de latir tan fuerte. Oí pasos que venían muy rápido. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y las luces se encendieron.

- Yuffie, ¿estás bien? – Tifa se veía muy preocupada. Se me acercó y con una de sus manos apartó mi cabello de mi cara. Me di cuenta que lo tenía pegado por el sudor.

- S-sí… - la voz me salía apenas y tuve que carraspear para aclararla – sí, estoy bien… creo que sólo fue un sueño.

- Me has dado tremendo susto! Has gritado tan fuerte que pensamos que algo había pasado.

¿Gritado? ¿Había pegado un grito y no me había dado cuenta? Oh, vaya…

En el umbral de la puerta estaba un somnoliento Cloud que pasaba su mano sobre sus ojos adormilados. Detrás de él, dos cabezas curiosas se asomaban: Denzel y Marlene.

- Lo siento… - dije sintiéndome avergonzada – Los he despertado a todos…

- Te traeré agua – Tifa se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Marlene y Denzel se me acercaron.

- Tía Yuffie, ¿te sientes bien? – sonó la dulce voz de Marlene.

- Sí, Marly, estoy bien – le sonreí – discúlpenme por haberlos despertado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Denzel a veces tenía la actitud de Cloud para preguntar cosas. Solté una risa que quise que sonara inocente.

- Solo fue un tonto sueño – volví a reírme, más para calmarme a mi misma que a los niños.

- ¿Qué soñaste exactamente? – el cabeza de chocobo me preguntaba aún apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Tifa llegaba con un vaso en sus manos y me lo entregó. Bebí con tanto gusto que solo ahí me di cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, me hizo sentir mejor. Pero ¿qué podría contestarle a Cloud? No tenía ganas de decirle la verdad porque no me sentía del todo bien ni preparada para hablar de ello, y hablarlo significaba explicar muchas cosas. Bueno, quizás no tantas. En fin…

- Mmm… solo fueron cosas tontas, ya sabes, monstruos rosados persiguiéndome – solté una falsa carcajada para poner énfasis en lo tonto. Cloud suspiró. Él y Tifa se dieron miradas cómplices. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo?

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Tifa me preguntó al tiempo en que le entregaba el vaso vacío.

- Sí, gracias Tify.

- Bien. Ya niños, a la cama! – hizo ademán para que los chicos abandonaran la habitación – dejemos que Yuffie siga durmiendo.

- Buenas noches tía Yuffie – Denzel agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

- Buenas noches Den – sí, si se han dado cuenta, a todos les tengo un sobrenombre. Increíble, no? Mi creatividad no tiene límites.

- Que duermas bien tía Yuffie – Marlene se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me reí y le acaricié el cabello.

- Buenas noches Marly, espero no volver a despertarlos.

Todos abandonaron la habitación, apagaron mi luz y cerraron la puerta. Escuché como sus pasos se alejaban seguidos de cierres de puertas. Momentos después todo estaba nuevamente en silencio.

Llevé mi mano a mi frente. ¿Qué había sido eso? O más bien, ¿por qué había soñado eso? Aunque más que un sueño era un recuerdo. Había sido atrapada nuevamente por la oscuridad de Nero y se sintió tan horrible como aquella vez; esas horripilantes voces inundándolo todo con sus murmullos y yo no era capaz de ver nada, no era la misma oscuridad que la que ahora inundaba mi pieza, la oscuridad de Nero era infinita por lo que no sabías dónde ir, ni siquiera había dónde ir porque no se distinguía ni suelo ni cielo, yo solo estaba allí flotando inerte en esa espesa negrura.

De pronto, las siniestras, desgarradas y agónicas voces comenzaron a susurrarme en mis oídos cosas como "serás una más de nosotros", "morirás" o "este es tu fin". En ese momento me desesperé ante la impotencia de no poder ver ni hacer nada y tal como lo hice esa vez me acurruqué en posición fetal gritando lo más fuerte que pude para alejar esas voces que se estaban metiendo en mi cabeza. Pero ahora sabía que él vendría a ayudarme y lo estaba esperando.

Pero no pasó nada, él no llegó y yo estaba siendo absorbida por la oscuridad. Me estaba atrapando de a poco. Cuando mire hacia abajo no pude ver mis piernas, habían desaparecido entre la oscuridad. Un brazo oscuro envolvió mi cuello asfixiándome.

- Vincent… - dije apenas luchando por un poco de aire.

Pero nada, seguía sin aparecer y el brazo me sostenía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que mis pulmones me ardieran por la falta de aire. Las voces se hicieron tan fuertes en mi cabeza que no pude soportarlas. Imagino que fue ahí donde grite, porque no recuerdo más que despertarme en ese mismo momento.

Respiré profundo y me recosté nuevamente en mi cama. ¿Por qué había soñado-recordado a Nero? ¡Ese condenado estaba más que extinto!

Y lo peor… ¿Por qué Vincent no había venido esta vez?

Aquella vez no me había esperado que apareciera a rescatarme. Yo ya pensaba que ese era mi final, uno no muy lindo por cierto, pero entonces él emergió de la oscuridad como si respondiese a algún tipo de llamado en mis gritos. Si me pongo a pensarlo ahora, resulta en una ironía que él, a quien siempre todos han visto como sombrío fuese para mí la luz en ese momento.

Recuerdo claramente como me atrapó en un abrazo por la espalda y su calidez envolviéndome rápidamente. Mi reacción inmediata fue de sobresalto y me giré.

- Yuffie… - fue todo lo que necesitó decirme con su profunda voz para reconocerlo.

Creo que notó el temblor de terror de mi cuerpo que no podía detener, a diferencia suya que no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo. Sin aviso, pasó su brazo por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro por debajo de mis hombros, tomándome con gran facilidad y gracia al estilo novia. Casi por instinto me abracé a él firmemente rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y sólo bastó una mirada entre ambos para entendernos, para dejarme llevar por sus ojos carmesí que podía distinguir claramente aún en esa negrura. En ese instante me sentí absolutamente protegida y segura, y entonces me di cuenta de toda la confianza que le tengo depositada. Recuerdo como se sentía estar pegada a su cuerpo, embriagándome de su aroma oscuro, misterioso, atractivo, demasiado para resistirme. Cerré mis ojos, demasiado cansada para mantenerlos abiertos, creo que la oscuridad de Nero robó mi energía, pero también los cerré para intentar disfrutar de este íntimo contacto, el único más cercano que había tenido con él, el primero donde pude saber cómo se sentía su calor, una pregunta que me había estado dando vueltas desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta. Es cierto… ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a hacerme preguntas de ese calibre?

Cerré mis ojos intentando que el sueño me llevara. Sin éxito. Me revolví de un lado a otro de la cama y la pregunta de mi sueño me seguía rondando. _¿Por qué no viniste?_

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado así hasta que me decidí a tomar mi PHS y vi la hora. 5:36 am. Me rendí a la idea de conciliar el sueño.

_¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde estás?_

Me quedé ahí tumbada todavía tratando de recuperarme de mi agitación por la pesadilla. Cuando resolví levantarme y alistarme para salir eran las 6:42 am. Miré por la ventana y el cielo estaba tornándose pálido en el horizonte.

Me duché para despertar y sacarme el asqueroso sudor de la pesadilla. Iugh! Me vestí como siempre lo hago: una polera azul ligera, mis shorts beige y mis botas negras de caña larga, hoy combinadas con bucaneras negras también. Oh! Y no olvidemos jamás mi bandana ni mi asombroso Conformer equipado con un par de materias en sus ranuras.

Cuando bajé, Tifa estaba en la cocina preparando café. Sentada al lado de la ventana se encontraba Shelke. Había olvidado que ella también estaba aquí. ¿Me habrá escuchado anoche? Obviamente espero que no.

- Buenos días Yuffie!

- Hola Teef.

- Ven a servirte desayuno.

La verdad, seguía sin ganas de comer.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre. Ehh… allá veo que comeré! – agregué rápidamente al ver su cara de desaprobación, pero por suerte lo dejo ir.

- Cuídate, si? Saldremos tan pronto estemos listos – refiriéndose a ella y Cloud.

- Ok! – le sonreí abiertamente.

- Iré a ver a los niños.

Tifa subió las escaleras desapareciendo de mi vista. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del bar, una voz monótona me detuvo.

- Yuffie Kisaragi.

Argh! La niña-robot.

- Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Shelke? – le contesté cruzándome de brazos, algo fastidiada. La verdad es que me disgustaba Shelke desde el momento en que no le importó que Shalua muriese por protegerla. Estúpida niña – ¡Tengo algo de prisa!

Su expresión no cambió en absoluto. Me miró directamente a los ojos sin alguna pizca de emoción.

- ¿Anoche soñaste con Vincent?

Se me heló hasta la sangre.

- ¿Q-qué? – titubeé sin evitarlo.

- Anoche todos te escuchamos gritar. ¿Soñaste con Vincent?

Maldita sea, con que me había escuchado también. Pero ¿cómo sabía que había sido con él? No le había dicho a nadie mi sueño, así que no había forma de que supiera! Uuuh… La curiosidad me picó y entonces preferí actuar inocentemente.

- Ah? ¿pero qué dices Shelke? Hahahaha! – me reí nerviosamente - ¡Ni siquiera ya recuerdo que soñé! ¿Por qué dices que fue con él? – le sonreí para fingir.

- Gritaste su nombre.

La sonrisa se me desvaneció instantáneamente. ¿Entonces lo que grité fue su nombre?

- ¿Estás segura? – se me revolvió el estómago - ¿Segura que escuchaste bien? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber gritado! – intenté persuadirla.

- Todos te escuchamos llamarlo.

De todas las personas que podrían habérmelo dicho tenía que ser Shelke! Oh, ahora tenían sentido las miradas raras entre Cloud y Tifa. Soñar con él era una cosa, pero enterarme que lo estaba llamando entre sueños hizo que mis mejillas ardieran.

- Ah… eh… bueno, yo… tengo que irme!

Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo más, salí rápidamente del bar. _¿Por qué me da vergüenza?_ Bueno, no digamos que es lo más común del mundo andar gritando entre sueños el nombre de tu amigo que justamente no está! Y de todos estaba gritando el nombre de Vincent. Ni siquiera cuando Aeris murió tuve pesadillas o me desperté llamándola. Si, había tenido mucha pena y lloré mucho, pero nada como lo de esta noche. _Ah… ¿Por qué justamente él?_

Y ahora que lo pienso bien… Shelke se está dirigiendo hacia Vince sólo por su nombre de pila, no como siempre lo hizo. Pero a mí sí me llamó por nombre y apellido. _Mmm… Aquí hay gato encerrado._

La vibración en el bolsillo de mis shorts me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Reeve.

- Hola Reeve!

- Buenos días, Yuffie. ¿Te encuentras bien? - ¿estaba bien después de lo que me enteré? No realmente.

- ¿Qué insinuas? – fingí diversión - ¡Recuerda que soy la mejor ninja de Wutai y del mundo! – escuché a Reeve reírse suavemente lo que me indicaba que no sospechaba nada – Ahora mismo me dirijo a Midgar.

- Muy bien, mis hombres ya han asegurado la zona y he enviado a todos los demás a buscar cualquier cosa que nos sirva de pista de su paradero. A todo el personal de tu Departamento les he ordenado que vayan a la misma zona que tú.

- Oh, bien! – sí, después de todo ellos estaban bajo mi fabuloso entrenamiento!

- Bien Yuffie, cualquier cosa llámame.

- Lo haré jefe – bromeé y Reeve soltó otra de sus risas porque sabe que jamás lo llamaré así seriamente hablando - Adiós!

El sol recién se asomaba a calentar las frías calles de Edge, levantando una espesa bruma matinal. Era extraño salir y ver el mundo que anoche estuvo a punto de terminar. En las calles no se veía un alma civil, ni siquiera se veían las palomas que abundaban aquí! Solo se podía divisar uno que otro miembro de la W.R.O. inspeccionando la zona y registrando los daños. Imagino que después de lo sucedido anoche todos tienen miedo de salir de sus casas. Primero un loco psicótico que quiso eliminar el planeta entero invocando a Meteorito, después tres locos igual de psicóticos que el primero invocando a Bahamut, y ahora último los restos mentales de un científico loco lograron invocar a Omega generando mayor destrucción.

De verdad me daba pena esta gente, inocentes corriendo peligro por locos completamente locos (énfasis en la redundancia, ¿de qué otra forma podía llamarlos?). Pero ahora todo había acabado y la paz fue reclamada una vez más, y por eso mismo sólo les quedaba seguir adelante, el mundo no terminó y todos seguían respirando. Y yo estaba lista para empezar, o más bien, continuar mi búsqueda pendiente desde anoche del ahora héroe y salvador del planeta. Me reí internamente pensando en que cuando él vuelva la gente comience a llamarlo de esa forma y solo imaginar su cara de incomodidad es lo suficientemente divertido para mí. ¿Le arrojarían flores? ¿Le enviarían regalos? ¿Se fundaría un Fan Club? ¡Si era así, yo quería ser la presidenta!

Midgar… bueno, lo que quedaba de Midgar igual se encontraba algo lejos de Edge, pero para mi suerte, cuando llegué al centro de la ciudad estaban aparcados varios furgones de la W.R.O. y más voluntarios inspeccionando la ciudad. Me acerqué a un grupo de chicos que conocía y les pedí si me podían dar un aventón. Benditos sean porque no dudaron un segundo y en menos de media hora ya estaba a las afueras de Midgar.

La zona de Midgar estaba cercada por estas cintas amarillas, como las de las películas cuando ha ocurrido un asesinato. Me reí para mis adentros por el mal chiste que esto significaba. Me acerqué al voluntario que estaba vigilando que nadie entrara pero me reconoció de inmediato porque era parte de mi Departamento. Yo no lo reconocí porque estaba vestido con un extraño traje plateado que parecía hecho del papel de aluminio que Tifa usa a veces para cocinar, y su rostro estaba encubierto por una máscara antigases. Me explicó que yo debía vestirme igual si quería traspasar la zona porque anoche, mientras aseguraban la zona, descubrieron que los niveles de toxicidad por la explosión que sufrieron los reactores eran altísimas y riesgosas para nuestra salud.

A regañadientes tuve que aceptar, era la única forma. Mientras me ponía el extraño traje -que me recordó a una película que había visto donde un científico medio chiflado hacía que un automóvil pudiera viajar por el tiempo- el grupo de voluntarios pertenecientes a mi departamento se me acercaron.

- Señorita Kisaragi, aquí reportándose el escuadrón de Inteligencia y Espionaje! - Simon me habló formalmente e hizo el saludo militar.

- Chicos… ya les he dicho que no tienen que ser tan formales, no al menos cuando Reeve no esté presente.

- Oh, sí… lo sentimos mucho!

Suspiré… ellos eran así, pero me agradaba.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No que Reeve los había enviado a buscar?

- Bueno… - Katy dudó un momento después de que todos se miraran inquietos – El señor presidente nos ha dicho que fuéramos al mismo lugar al que usted iría, pero… no sabíamos a qué lugar exactamente usted iría.

No pude evitar estallar en risas.

- ¡Tienes un buen punto ahí! Hahahahaha! – logré controlar un poco mi respiración - Por suerte ustedes ya están vestidos. Yo aún estoy… argh! Que incómodo es esto!

Los chicos parecieron más relajados, así era como me gustaba, odiaba las tensiones en el aire.

- Bien bien… - comencé después de lograr subir el cierre al traje – Para la misión de hoy todos deben dividirse, haber… - los conté para dividirlos en números iguales – mmm… de a cuatro. Hoy quiero que inspeccionen cada uno de los reactores, la zona que los circunda y si pueden ingresar a ellos mejor aún.

- ¿A los reactores? ¿Por qué precisamente ahí?

- La batalla de anoche fue encima del Edificio Shinra… si hay un lugar que debemos mirar primero es entonces en la zona de los reactores. Omega estaba absorbiendo de ellos la Corriente Vital. Puede que Vince se encuentre en esos sectores.

- Entendido! – respondieron al unísono. Awww! Qué obediente es mi escuadrón.

- Emm… ¿Señorita Kisaragi? – desvié mi mirada nuevamente a Simon - ¿Y usted dónde irá?

- Yo iré al Edificio Shinra, por supuesto! – le sonreí y les di mi pulgar para que todos supieran que estaba convencida de ello – Divídanse ahora y cada grupo vaya a un reactor! Cualquier pista de su paradero nos servirá. Si alguien lo encuentra llámenme inmediatamente, es una orden!

- Entendido!

- ¿Usted irá sola? – Dave parecía preocupado.

- Sí, lo haré – todos me dieron miradas extrañas – ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Chicos? ¿Hey? ¿A quién tienen al frente? ¡A la Gran Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi y que no se les olvide jamás!

Saqué algunas risas pero Dave no pareció convencido. No supe por qué pero tampoco iba a preguntarle. Tenía cosas más importantes en mi mente ahora. Retomé la atención de todos para darles las últimas instrucciones.

- Recuerden, hoy estamos aquí para encontrar a Vincent Valentine… - un sentimiento cálido me invadió cuando dije su nombre completo pero lo ignoré rápidamente, al igual que desvanecí la tonta sonrisa que se me estaba formando en los labios – Todos, ahora, en marcha!

Los chicos se dispersaron rápidamente, y me enorgullecí de ellos, los tenía muy bien entrenados. Me puse la máscara antigases y me dirigí velozmente al Edificio, y cuando digo veloz es porque realmente soy veloz! Soy la mejor ninja después de todo. Esta vez fui saltando sobre los escombros y no corriendo a través de ellos. Estaba acostumbrada a esto, en Wutai siempre corría y saltaba sobre los tejados de las casas aun cuando de vez en cuando me gustaba pasear por los puentes de la ciudad. Era parte del entrenamiento ninja, nadie notaba mi presencia cuando corría sobre los tejados, nunca molesté a nadie por ruidos (pero si por otras cosas, por ejemplo cuando me estaba entrenando para aprender a robar materia de la forma más sigilosa posible). Lo único incómodo de hoy era este traje, sentía que cortaba mis movimientos y lo comprobé cuando un par de monstruos me salieron al ataque. Por suerte eran débiles y mi asombroso Conformer hizo todo el trabajo sin problemas. Esta máscara también era incómoda, sentía la necesidad de rascar mi nariz cada dos por tres y no podía permitirme quitármela, menos ahora que estaba frente al Edificio Shinra y se podía ver una nube de partículas flotando a un metro sobre el suelo.

Comencé mi búsqueda sintiendo la ansiedad punzándome con cada latido. La estructura estaba horriblemente inestable y tenía que tener cuidado de cada paso que daba, tanteando con la punta de mi pie si el suelo estaba firme para recién poder dar mis pasos. Le recé internamente a Leviatán, rogándole que no me dejara caer, y agradecí que fuese liviana como una pluma y tan pequeña que podía deslizarme fácilmente entre los escombros. Esto de ser baja y de menuda figura tenía sus buenas ventajas.

Mientras más me internaba, más oscuro se volvía. Tuve que detenerme un par de segundos antes de seguir para dejar que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y así poder distinguir los contornos.

Tal parece que varios monstruos se habían refugiado todo este tiempo en este lugar, porque tuve que enfrentar unos cuantos. Bah! Eran débiles y nada que no pudiera manejar por mí misma. Mi rapidez me daba ventaja. Y también mi forma silenciosa de andar, nada comparado a mi boca y mi mente que no dejaba de darme vueltas pensando en por qué demonios no estaba encontrando nada, ni un rastro! Llevaba ya mucho rato subiendo por aquí y por allá pero solo había escombros, escombros, fierros, papeles medios quemados, muebles destrozados, monstruos y más escombros. No estaba encontrando nada importante!

_No estaba encontrando a Vincent._

Me adentraba más y más, mi ansiedad aumentando con el pasar del tiempo. Revisaba veloz pero meticulosamente cada planta del edificio (si es que aún se puede distinguirlos), y subía hasta el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente… Ah, ¿cuántas plantas tenía esta cosa? Es infinito! Y entre más subía, mas crecía mi ansiedad.

Intentaba darme ánimos pensando "en el siguiente seguro lo encuentro", pero el pensamiento se hacía consecutivo a medida que avanzaba y mi angustia me consumía más y más. Ni siquiera eliminar a los monstruos apaciguaba mi sentir, lo que normalmente me funcionaba. Hoy no, mi preocupación por él era demasiado alta y se alimentaba al no hallar nada. _¿Y si de verdad está gravemente herido y por eso no ha vuelto? No Yuffie, no te des el lujo de pensar en eso. _

Creo que había subido bastante porque a pesar del desastre pude distinguir el cambio de infraestructura que estos niveles mayores tenían. Parecía que en su pasado eran más lujosos que los anteriores, pero por alguna razón estaban más oscuros. Uno de los pisos tenía muchas puertas de metal que estaban torcidas. Otro estaba lleno de máquinas de ejercicios, también todas torcidas.

Llegué al que alguna vez fue el nivel 65. Había piezas que parecían pertenecer a una maqueta, destruidas y dispersas por el suelo. Seguí caminando y bajo mis pies escuché un conocido _crack._ Bajé mi vista encontrándome con un cuadro de un hombre gordo y rubio vestido de traje color vino. El ex-presidente Shinra. Un viejo asqueroso, si me preguntas. Cloud me había contado cual fue su destino. Ahora que veo su foto me alegro de que Sephiroth le haya atravesado su espada.

Mi PHS vibró con la llamada entrante. Era Dave. Mi corazón dio un vuelco pensando en el tipo de noticia que podía entregarme. Con manos temblorosas por la expectación abrí el artefacto y me lo pegue a la oreja lo mejor que pude con la máscara puesta.

- Dave? Sucede algo? – inquirí, intentando no sonar ansiosa.

- Señorita Yuffie. Todos hemos terminado la exploración pero lamento informarle que no hemos hallado nada.

Una patada invisible me pegó y sentí el desánimo sobre mis hombros.

- Ya veo… ¿Han revisado bien los sectores circundantes a los reactores?

- Hemos hecho tal cual usted nos ha ordenado, pero no hemos tenido éxito.

- Entonces vayan a lo que quede de los suburbios! - me exasperé.

- Señorita Yuffie…

- Yuffie, Dave – lo interrumpí - ¿Qué?

- Es que… de hecho… el señor presidente nos ha ordenado continuar mañana.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya no podemos continuar la búsqueda sin luz – creo que entendió mi silencio porque me explicó mejor – Ya son más de las 10 de la noche.

¡¿En qué momento se había ido el día?!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?!

- Sí…– golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano. Eso explicaba por qué todo se había tornado más oscuro de lo que ya era dentro de este lugar.

- Bien, entonces retírense. Mañana recibirán nuevas órdenes.

- Entendido. ¿Usted vendrá ahora?

- No… yo continuaré hasta terminar de revisar el edificio completo.

- …Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Cerré el PHS aún sorprendida. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta del paso de las horas? La culpa la tiene este estúpido edificio por ser tan gigante! Pero mejor continuaba. Los chicos no habían encontrado nada y yo estaba en las mismas. Y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo hasta aquí e irme a casa como si nada. Sentí un vacío en el estomago al pensar en volver sin él tal como hice ayer.

Continué subiendo los pisos del edificio sin encontrar nada. Con cada piso que dejaba atrás se me iba acumulando ahora el pesimismo y la frustración.

Llegué hasta el punto más alto, allí donde el imbécil engreído de Rufus tenía su oficina y todos vimos como Arma Diamante lo voló. Je… en ese momento nadie se hubiese imaginado que logró salvar su repelente vida quién sabe cómo, y junto con Vinnie tuvimos que sacar su herido trasero para que pudieran refugiarlo antes que Meteorito se estrellara contra el planeta.

Oh… Vinnie… nuevamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza en otro recuerdo con él. El muy tonto creyó que podía arreglárselas a solas ahí en el cañón cuando descubrimos que el loco psicótico de Hojo estaba allí en sus últimos respiros. Si no hubiese sido por mí que lo fui a buscar justo cuando todo se derrumbaba por el estallido de los rayos quién sabe lo que le hubiese sucedido. Bueno, me alegro de haber tomado la decisión de no hacerle caso cuando me ordenó que volviese con Cloud y los demás. Vince no me pidió, si no que me ordenó que lo hiciera, ¿quién se cree que es para darme órdenes? Ah… aunque sé bien que lo hizo por mi bien y mi seguridad, y yo lo desobedecí por _**su**_ bien y seguridad. Irónico, no? Oh, sí, me alegro de haberlo hecho porque después me agradeció con una leve sonrisa cuando le estaba discutiendo que podía pasarse toda su eternidad en la Corriente Vital esperando que yo le hiciese caso. Él me entendió, supo de inmediato que yo había estado preocupada y aterrada hasta los huesos desde el momento en que me cortó la transmisión del walkie-talkie. Maldito perceptivo. Pero su sonrisa de entonces lo compensó todo. Y ni hablar de su voz exquisita con la que me dijo gracias. Yuffie, concéntrate y sigue buscándolo.

No sé cuánto tiempo más habré pasado buscando entre los escombros y combatiendo alguno que otro monstruo que tenía la valentía de enfrentarme cuando Tifa me llamó toda preocupada preguntándome, o más bien gritándome, en dónde estaba y a qué hora creía que regresaría. A esas alturas yo me sentía derrotada. No había logrado hallar nada de nada. _No había logrado encontrarlo._ La frustración estaba encarnada en mi persona, me corría junto con la sangre y solo sentía deseos de sentarme a gritar, llorar y patalear. Cuando Tifa no recibió respuesta mía y comenzó a decir "Yuffie, Yuffie, estás ahí?" simplemente le dije "sí" y corté la llamada. Más tarde tendría que inventarme una excusa para no recibir ninguno de sus Limit Break, después de todo era primera vez que le cortaba de esa forma. Pero de ningún modo iría a decirle que estaba llena de frustración por no encontrar a mi querido Sr. Silencio de Ojos Rojos.

…¿_Mí? ¿Desde cuando estoy siendo tan posesiva?_

Salí al exterior para convencerme de que la noche había caído hace mucho. Las estrellas brillaban tal como lo hicieron la noche anterior. Y al igual que ayer, él no se veía por ningún lado. Subí a la parte más alta del edificio y ahí me senté. Con la ansiedad no había notado lo cansado que estaba mi cuerpo, ahora reclamándome con cada músculo adolorido como si le hubiese dado la vuelta entera a Gaia. Apoye mis codos en mis piernas y sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos mirando al cielo.

El aire frío de la noche me hizo sentir mejor, bajando mis revoluciones. Pero eso me llevaba a un sentimiento mucho peor y que trataba a toda costa de evitar: melancolía.

No supe por qué pero sentía que le había fallado. ¿Así que esta era la segunda noche que caminaría a casa sin él? Había revisado cada rincón del edificio y los chicos había hecho lo mismo con la zona de los reactores. Y nuestro resultado: nada.

Maldita sea, ¿en qué lugar puede estar? No estoy buscando lo suficientemente bien, todavía no he encontrado siquiera un trozo de su raída capa roja. Esa capa que se movía elegantemente con cada paso que daba. La misma que escondía sus finas facciones pero perfectamente masculinas. La misma con la que se escondía cuando no quería mostrarme que lo había hecho sonreír con alguna de mis locuras, o cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos probablemente sobre su pasado.

Me rehusaba a pensar en otra opción de su destino. Vinnie había pasado por muchas cosas horribles y ahí estaba con nosotros, perfectamente vivo. Él es invencible. No…

Suspiré fuerte. Estaba luchando con todas mis fuerzas mentales para no dejar que ese terrible pensamiento se incrustara en mi mente. Tenía miedo que una vez ahí no fuese capaz de sacarlo de nuevo, y eso hablaría muy mal de mí, sería negar la confianza que tengo en Vincent, sería no creer en él, sería traicionarlo. Él lucho para que nosotros, para que yo ahora este aquí sentada pensando en cómo recuperarlo. Y cueste lo que me cueste, yo lo encontraría, para probarle que sí hay alguien que se preocupa por él, que no está solo como ha creído.

Y porque si no lo encontraba, dudaría de poder soportar la tristeza que eso me significaría. Vinnie era _mi _compañero.

Pero ahora… hoy había estado todo el día buscándolo sin encontrar nada. Ya me había dado un susto de esos cuando lo encontré tirado en la Mansión Shinra a punto de que esa _puta_ de Rosso le cortara el cuello. Lo salvé y me lo llevé pensando en que todo estaba bien, pero en cuanto vi el agujero que tenía en el pecho… en ese momento se me detuvo la respiración y el corazón. Pensé con horror que Vince… no se movía, ni siquiera parecía respirar. Recuerdo que tuve que luchar contra el pánico. Y de pronto el agujero comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Ta-da! Como nuevo. Pero el susto… hasta me hizo ver puntos negros! Claro que no se lo hice saber, en vez de eso giraba y me movía mientras le hablaba para poder liberar mi cuerpo de la tensión. Él no sospechó nada, por suerte.

Oh… ese había sido nuestro reencuentro después de un poco más de un año.

Volví a Edge caminando, a esas horas ya no había nadie que me diese un aventón. Estaba agotada, pero más estaba triste. Sabía que cuando entrara al bar e inevitablemente mirara al rincón, él no estaría ahí de pie, dándose la vuelta para mirarme y asentir levemente a modo de saludo. Ni yo podría acercarme con una sonrisa y decirle "Hey Vinnie! Mucho sin vernos!".

Cuando entré a la calle en la que se encontraba el bar, divisé a lo lejos dos figuras afuera del recinto. El bar era el único lugar con luz a esas horas, todas las demás casas estaban a oscuras. Agudicé la vista y me di cuenta que eran Cloud y Tifa. ¿Estaban esperándome? Si era así, entonces mejor dejar de lado esa cara larga y salúdalos con la sonrisa de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado! Bien, Yuffie, ve!

Cloud fue el primero en notarme porque estaba mirando en mi dirección. Sonreí.

- Hola Cloud!

- Yuffie…

- ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! - Tifa saltó delante de Cloud con sus manos en su cintura y una mirada de indignación… creo que le salían chispas de los ojos.

- Hey Tifa, cálmate, te arrugaras antes de tiempo…

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¿Sabes cuan preocupados hemos estado? ¿A qué hora pensabas volver? Reeve me ha llamado muchas veces!

- Oh, por Leviatán Tifa, no eres mi mamá!

- ¡No seré tu madre pero soy tu amiga y estaba muy preocupada! Pensé que te había pasado algo… - la voz se le quebró y se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome. Le devolví el abrazo. Tan maternal...

- Lo siento Tify… - me sentí mal pero a la vez me sentía con una tonta felicidad por descubrir que se habían preocupado por mí – ¿de verdad estabas preocupada?

- Por supuesto! ¿te sucedió algo? – se apartó para poder mirarme.

- La verdad no me ha pasado nada… estuve todo el día dentro del Edificio Shinra y como estaba tan oscuro no me di cuenta del paso del día. Encima ese edificio es enorme, por Da-Chao, me llevó demasiado revisarlo entero!

- ¿Y por qué cuando te llamé me cortaste? – Tifa frunció el ceño indignada. Sabía que me lo preguntaría, acaso no se los dije? Hora de la excusa!

- Un monstruo fue atraído con el sonido del PHS y tuve que cortar para poder defenderme! ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mi mentira funcionó a la perfección porque Tifa se relajo inmediatamente. La puerta del bar se abrió y Shelke salió para unírsenos.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿encontraron algo? – sentí un nudo en la garganta al preguntar.

- Nada… - Cloud negó con su cabeza. Sentí la mia caer.

- Ya veo… - suspiré y enseguida me crucé de brazos - ¿Quién se cree que es? Dándose el lujo de ser una aguja en un pajar… nos podría ayudar un poco siquiera!

Eso es Yuffie, actuar como que no te importara nada. No dejes que noten que por dentro estas hirviendo en frustración.

Cloud y Tifa sonrieron comprensivamente. Shelke por su parte me miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Entramos al bar. Solo ahí me di cuenta que eran las 2 de la madrugada.

- Imagino que has comido algo…

Uh-oh. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo hice. Si Tifa sabe, de seguro me golpearía con su Cielo Final. Pero mi oportuno estómago respondió por mí. Felicidades Yuffie.

Tifa solo soltó un suspiró rabioso.

- Ven, te he dejado tu porción de la cena.

- Oh, Teef! Eres la mejoooooor! – puse mi cara mas inocente que pude.

- Ya, come, come!

Si bien no había comido nada, el plato me dejo satisfecha. Normalmente pediría hasta 5 repeticiones. Pero mi humor estaba por el suelo y eso afectaba mi apetito. Comi lento y silenciosamente.

Cloud anunció que iría a dormir deseándonos las buenas noches y desapareciendo en las escaleras. Shelke lo siguió. Tifa se quedó conmigo.

- Yuffie… ¿segura que estás bien?

- Ah? Claro que si, Teef!

- No me mientas. Se te nota desanimada.

Le di una sonrisa débil.

- Bueno, es que hoy no logré encontrarlo. Tenía las esperanzas pero volví sin nada.

- Todos estamos preocupados por él.

La miré para asegurarme de que así fuese.

- Lo sé. Pero en serio estoy bien, solo estoy cansada después de recorrer todo ese maldito edificio. Mañana de seguro lo encontraré!

No sé por qué pero Tifa me dio una sonrisa lánguida, casi con lástima. No entendí. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle me dijo que ella también iría a dormir para poder seguir ayudando a buscar.

Cuando terminé, me levanté para dejar el plato en el fregadero, me serví una taza de té y apagué las luces. Ahí me quedé sola, en ese silencio absoluto de la madrugada sentada en la barra del bar sorbiendo mi té verde de Wutai.

No pude evitar mirar a su rincón. _Me faltaba su silencio._

* * *

A.N.: ¿Qué tal? La verdad estoy teniendo problemas en poder plasmar los sentimientos de Yuffie. Leí y releí lo que escribí y la verdad no quedé totalmente conforme, pero bueno…

¿Alguien sabe de la película a la que hice referencia? Me encanta Back to the Future! Cuando escribí lo del traje recordé la parte donde Doc está vestido especialmente para manipular el plutonio, así que solo hice que Yuffie se comparara con esa escena.

Lo siento si la historia va lento, pero la verdad ése es mi modo de narrar. Me gusta ir viendo el día a día, más aún si estamos en la "semana D" de Yuffie. Para más adelante ya no será así.

Por cierto, los nombres de los capítulos son de las canciones que escucho mientras escribo. La del capítulo anterior fue _Save all your Goodbyes _de Brandi Carlile. El de este capítulo es _Only Superstition _de Coldplay.

Espero sus reviews! Sugerencias, críticas, consejos? Todo es bien recibido!


	3. Roces

N.A.: Hola a todos! He vuelto a actualizar antes de lo que creía, y lo estoy haciendo porque sólo me quedan 2 semanas antes de volver a clases! –llora- Pero estoy pensando en volver a actualizar antes del inicio de clases, ¡YAY! Estoy un tanto entusiasmada con esta historia y espero continuar así.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square-Enix. Si fuese mío no habría dudado en declarar oficial un emparejamiento entre Cloud y Tifa, y Vincent con Yuffie.

Oh, por cierto, en esta historia Lucrecia y Shelke serán odiadas. Espero que a quienes les agraden estos personajes no tengan problemas con ello.

Para esta oportunidad, la canción es **_Roces_** del grupo chileno **_La Ley _**–gritos de fangirl-

Espero que lo disfruten, y me dejen algún review~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roces**

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?! Yuffie, vamos, tranquilízate! No pierdas la cabeza, no fue real, eso nunca sucedió, pero aaaaargh! ¡Me siento como una estúpida! Respira, eso, inhala… exhala… inhala…

Solté un bufido. ¿Así que esta noche no despertaba gritando, si no llorando? ¡No puede ser posible! ¡La Gran Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi nunca llora, ni en la realidad ni en los sueños!

¡Y menos por un hombre!

Continué con mi ejercicio de respiración para calmar los sollozos con los que había despertado. Pase mi mano rudamente por mis mejillas para borrar todo rastro de las lágrimas que habían caído mientras soñaba.

¿O debería llamarlo pesadilla de nuevo?

Me sentía rabiosa conmigo misma. Esto ya se estaba volviendo una estupidez. No puede ser que sólo porque esta fuese la segunda noche sin que apareciera iba a seguir teniendo pesadillas con él!

Aaah! ¿Por qué precisamente Vincent de nuevo? Habían pasado dos años sin verlo desde que derrotamos a Sephiroth hasta el reencuentro con todo el grupo en el incidente de los 3 chiflados de pelo plateado, y nunca había soñado con él! Y después pasó un año más hasta todo lo de Deepground donde tampoco soñé con él.

….

¿A quién quiero engañar? Si que soñé con él, y con todos los demás chicos también. Mis sueños de entonces eran más bien recuerdos de nuestras aventuras mientras recorríamos el mundo, recuerdos de situaciones particulares que pasábamos juntos. Y la mayoría de mis recuerdos son junto a Vinnie, porque siempre hacía equipo con él.

¡Pero al menos ninguno de esos sueños fueron como los de ahora! ¡Maldición!

No me estaba agradando para nada esto. Yo no he tenido pesadillas desde… la muerte de mi madre.

Una de las creencias Wutainesas se basa en el contacto con uno mismo, con el alma, el corazón, el cuerpo y la mente. Desde pequeños se nos enseña a que debemos aprender a escuchar los mensajes y las alertas que nuestro propio ser nos da porque son señales de algo más profundo que está escondido. Son alertas de cómo nuestro verdadero ser, nuestra alma se está sintiendo con alguna situación en particular, y este sentir nunca es falso, siempre es real porque viene de nuestro más auténtico yo, aquel que no está invadido por mentiras y reglas que lo detengan, si no aquel que siente y vive las emociones en su estado más puro. Estas pistas que nos envía nuestro ser son para que nos demos cuenta de qué está pasando realmente con uno, y entre estas señales se encuentran los sueños, una de las manifestaciones más auténticas y reveladoras porque somos capaces de sentir las verdaderas emociones que nuestro ser interior está guardando y encima podemos ver con qué o quién está relacionado.

…O al menos eso fue lo que mi madre me explicó, aunque no le entendí nada esa vez. Vamos, no me juzguen! No soy tonta, muchas gracias. Sólo era demasiado pequeña para entender qué quería decir "escucharse a uno mismo" cuando ni siquiera escuchaba al viejo Godo cada vez que me regañaba por alguna travesura, y no es que ahora lo escuche, por cierto. Y para entonces no recordaba haber sufrido de pesadillas hasta que mi madre murió. Entonces comencé a tenerlas todas las noches. Me despertaba llorando, gritando, llamándola. Estuve dos semanas sin lograr dormir nada por el asalto de las pesadillas. Finalmente, una noche igual a las otras de esas semanas en que desperté llorando y gritando, Chekhov me ayudó interpretando lo que me había enseñado mi madre.

- La extrañas, Lady Yuffie. Tu ser interior se está manifestando, diciéndote que la quieres de vuelta, y eso se debe a que amabas a tu madre. Sueñas con ella porque clamas por su regreso, quieres que esté a tu lado.

- ¿Y dónde está? –pregunté entre sollozos- ¿Por qué no vuelve?

- Ella ha vuelto a la Corriente Vital, mi pequeña Lady. Debes entender que ahora ella está en un lugar mejor, está descansando y estoy segura que Lady Kasumi no querría ver a su niña llorar. Debes ser fuerte.

Mi madre murió por una enfermedad que era fatal en esa entonces. Y como Wutai estaba cerrado al mundo y en pleno inicio de la guerra no hubo modo de traer medicinas o tratamiento desde el otro lado del mundo. Chekhov tenía razón: yo amaba a mi madre, era la mejor. Y la extrañaba por eso, porque ya no jugaría conmigo, ya no sentiría sus caricias, su calor acogedor con el que me mecía en sus brazos, su dulce voz que me cantaba para dormir. Recuerdo que esa fue una de las pocas muestras de afecto de Chekhov… ¡Pero todo esto es fuera del punto al que quiero llegar!

¿Qué significa entonces estos sueños con Vinnie? ¿Es igual que con mi madre? Sí, lo extraño, pero como dije antes, no tuve sueños así cuando no lo vi en un BUEN período de tiempo!

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él?

Y sentía que algo golpeaba mi mente, algo fuerte, como una idea que no está clara, que no se ha formado en palabras, pero que está ahí intentado salir.

- No, no, no, no… - murmuré exasperada.

Se sentía más bien como si yo no quisiera dejar salir esa idea, como si no quisiera saberla. De hecho me asustaba, tenía esta extraña sensación de no querer dejarla salir por temor, porque no era algo que quisiera… ¿admitir? ¡Pero qué tonto!, y por eso estaba reteniéndola en el fondo de mi mente. Llevé ambas manos a mi cara, cubriendo mis ojos y luego masajeando mis sienes. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Aunque debo admitir que el maldito sueño había sido bastante aterrador. Una versión distorsionada de mis recuerdos, otra vez, sí.

Aparecí en la Mansión Shinra, en el primer piso, y frente a mi estaba Rosso con un orbe brillante en su mano y Vincent estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse un centímetro luciendo como un cadáver. Oh yeah… yo sabía lo que pasaba y sabía exactamente qué hacer! Pero en el momento en que moví mi mano hacia mi espalda para tomar mi Conformer me di cuenta que no lo llevaba, no tenía nada. Me entró el pánico porque Rosso comenzaba a reírse y sabía que ese era el instante preciso en que con sus asquerosas garras iba a desgarrarle el cuello a mi amigo. Bien, si esta vez no tenía mi Conformer, aún podía enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo! Mis piernas no respondieron. Mi cuerpo estaba estático, ahora no podía mover siquiera los brazos.

- No, no! Muévete, Yuffie! – pensé desesperada.

Pero no hubo resultado alguno. Estaba paralizada. Rosso alzaba sus garras lista para su ataque final.

- ¡Grita, Yuffie, grita!

Pero la voz tampoco me salió. Intenté de nuevo, ahora llorando de terror ante la predicción de lo que pasaría. Nada, estaba como afónica, mi garganta no hacia ni siquiera un sonido. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia allí, era como un fantasma que solo presenciaba sin poder hacer nada. Y Rosso arremetió.

Sentí un ligero golpe en mi almohada, y me di cuenta que se me habían escapado un par de lágrimas al recordar ese tonto sueño. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pasando nuevamente mis manos de forma brusca para retirarlas.

- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! – gemí.

Bien, al menos esta vez no desperté a nadie. Pero esto no estaba bien en absoluto. No podía arriesgarme más. Mañana mismo me movería a mi departamento. Si iba a estar con estas pesadillas cada noche, si iba a despertarme gritando de nuevo, entonces era mejor que estuviese sola y no molestar a nadie, menos aquí con los niños.

¿De verdad hubiese sucedido eso si yo no hubiese llegado justo a tiempo para rescatarlo? Era lo más probable… ¿Y si hubiese llegado unos segundos más tarde? ¿Qué hubiese pasado conmigo al verlo… sin vida?

- ¡Yuffie, para ya! ¡Lo rescaté y punto!

.

.

.

.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche, igual que ayer.

A la mañana siguiente le anuncié a Tifa el cambio a mi departamento argumentando que no quería molestarlos más, y fingiendo toda la inocencia posible le dije que mejor Shelke ocupara la pieza en la que yo me estaba quedando para que así no molestara a los niños. Je… como si me importara el bienestar de la pelirroja esa.

Por suerte, Tifa no sospechó nada y solo deseó que me cuidara, y que cualquier cosa la llamase.

El resto del grupo también ayudaría hoy en la búsqueda. Cid, Barret y Nanaki se habían quedado en una hostería que increíblemente los aceptó! La ciudad se veía fantasmagórica, no andaba un alma y dudaba que las tiendas y posadas estuviesen atendiendo. Supongo que tuvieron suerte o al ver a Barret y su súper brazo-metralleta se han acobardado, o quizás los reconocieron como parte de AVALANCHA, o puede que Cid haya usado su colorido lenguaje, o quedaron encantados (o espantados) al ver un perro-tigre hablar. Meh, qué más da, la cosa es que hoy ayudaban junto a Tifa y Cloud.

Para mi sorpresa, a Shelke la dejaban encargada de los niños y ella no protestaba. No nos ayudó ayer y tampoco lo haría hoy. Y eso me olía mal… ¿No debería estar al menos un poco más preocupada por Vincent? Después de todo fue él quien la rescató y la puso a salvo! Pero ni siquiera la había escuchado preguntarle a Tifa o a Cloud los resultados de la búsqueda ni nada! Aunque con lo inexpresiva que es… quizás ni siquiera sabe lo que es sentir preocupación.

De todas formas se lo pregunté.

- Shelke… ¿por qué no estás ayudando?

- Tifa Lockhart me ha encargado a Marlene Wallace y a Denzel-

- ¡No me refiero a eso! –la interrumpí- ¡Ayer no ayudaste en la búsqueda ni hoy tampoco!

- … ¿Por qué debería?

¡¿Q-qué?!

- ¡HEY! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No podrías mostrar siquiera un poquito más de preocupación? – alcé mis manos exasperada, esta chica me ponía los nervios de punta en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Preocupación?

- ¿Debería refrescarte la memoria? ¡Fue Vinnie quien te salvó el pellejo! – golpee su pecho con mi dedo índice con cada palabra para remarcarla.

- Lo sé perfectamente. No debes gritármelo Yuffie Kisaragi.

- ¡¿Y entonces?!

- …

- …

- …

- ¡ARGH! ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿Así que ni siquiera te preocupa dónde pueda estar?!

- Quizás tú eres la que está demasiado preocupada…

- ¡¿Q-qué?! - su contraargumento me pilló con la guardia baja.

- Con permiso, debo atender a los niños.

Y sin más pasó de mí.

- ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! –me despedí.

Si de verdad tiene a esa tipa muerta en la cabeza, ¿no debería estar más preocupada por Vince? Oh, cierto. A esa Lucy o algo nunca le importó un bledo los sentimientos de Vinnie y prefirió a Hojo. Urgh! Me hierve la sangre de sólo pensar en ella. Y me hierve más al saber que Vince sigue embobado por ella y se culpa a sí mismo de cosas que no le corresponden. ¡Toda la culpa la tiene esa Lucy! Y en serio, cualquiera en su sano juicio ¿quién escogería a Hojo por sobre Vincent? ¡Qué asco! Vince es infinitamente más guapo y atractivo y es todo un _gentleman_ y…!

Oh Leviatán… ¿Desde cuándo que pienso así de Vince? No es que nunca lo notara, de hecho Tifa y Aeris también admitieron que era bastante atractivo en una conversación que tuvimos poco después de que Vinnie se unió al grupo. Pero en esa entonces estábamos demasiado ocupadas en Cloud. Sí, yo tuve un _flechazo _por el Cabeza de Chocobo, y cuando fuimos al Gold Saucer había pensado en invitarlo a salir, pero Tifa se me adelantó. En ese momento me sentí molesta, pero ahora me alegra que lo haya hecho. Lo mío no era más que un capricho de niña, y Tifa se ha pasado la vida entera enamorada de Cloud.

Pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que he pensado de Vince en todo este tiempo. Y no sólo eso, también no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me molesta saber que esa tonta lo rechazó y ha hecho que se culpe por más de un siglo de tonterías! Y detesto ver a Vince con esa melancolía opacándole la mirada.

_Pero aún así… ¿por qué me molesta tanto?_

.

.

.

.

Volví caminando y cabizbaja, frustrada y rabiosa, tal como la noche anterior. Ya se pueden imaginar que hoy tampoco tuvimos suerte, y digo "tuvimos" porque llamé a cada uno del grupo preguntándole por resultados y todos me negaron. Los voluntarios de la WRO que seguían cooperando tampoco hallaron nada. Ni siquiera Nanaki podía ubicarlo, me dijo que no encontraba ningún rastro del olor de Vincent, solo olía la contaminación de Mako que había en suspensión.

Hoy también volví tan tarde como ayer. Busqué por los suburbios, pero Midgar es inmenso y sólo pude abarcar una parte. Decidí mañana ir a la otra parte que me faltaba, estaba agotada de correr y de saltar por aquí y por allá, de buscar por cada rincón, observar bien entre los escombros que eran toneladas y toneladas de basura! Encima me asaltaron unos monstruos que eran bastante fuertes para su especie. Me los encontré un par de veces y quedé con algunos rasguños pero nada que la Mejor Ninja del mundo no pueda manejar por sí sola! Cuando le informé a Reeve de los monstruos me dijo que probablemente se habían fortalecido producto de la alta contaminación de Mako del lugar. Yo pensé que la contaminación los mutaría, no que los fortalecería! Aunque una mutación hubiese sido… repugnante.

Hoy tampoco había comido nada sumida en la búsqueda y la ansiedad por encontrarlo. Así que apenas llegué a mi departamento fui directo a darme una ducha para limpiar mis heridas, y quitarme el sudor por supuesto. Eww! Qué asco! No podría pensar en quedarme sucia!

Y luego de la ducha me fui a comer algo. Tonteras envasadas que Tifa me había dado, entre ellas ramen instantáneo que devoré! Pero sigo prefiriendo el auténtico y recién hecho ramen de Wutai. ¡Yay! Aún así hice una nota mental de darme el tiempo de comprar provisiones ahora que estaba sola aquí. Por suerte, antes de irme a Midgar en la mañana, traje mis maletas con mis cosas que tenía en el bar. No me hubiesen dado las fuerzas para hacerlo ahora, me dolía todo el cuerpo. ¡Qué suerte también que Reeve me había entregado un departamento totalmente amoblado! ¡Si hasta venía con la T.V. y todo lo necesario!

Aunque se sentía raro tanto silencio. Imagino que me he acostumbrado al bullicio propio del bar de Tifa, y bueeeeh… no voy a decir que soy una persona callada, porque no lo soy! Hartas quejas de Cid y Barret me he llevado por mi bla bla incansable. Pero ahora estaba yo aquí, sola.

Me levanté y me alisté para ir a dormir. Me metí a la cama pero me quedé sentada. Estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño.

¿Me asaltaría otra pesadilla? Un escalofrío me bajó por la espalda. Por supuesto que no lo quería… el de anoche había sido ya bastante perturbador.

Me quedé mirando a la nada por varios minutos, pensando en nada.

…

¡Okay, okay! ¡Lo admitiré! Sí, estaba pensando en él, ¿felices?

Ni siquiera sé por qué últimamente me pillo pensando en él con más frecuencia de lo que quisiera. Bah, debe ser por todo lo que ha pasado y que todavía seguimos sin encontrarlo.

¡Idiota! ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que estamos todos buscándolo, que todos estamos preocupados?

_¿No se da cuenta que lo estoy esperando? _¿Eh? Un momento… ¿Acaso dije-?

Grrr! ¡Si pudiera decirle unas cuantas cosas…!

¡OH! ¡YUFFIE TONTA! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Miré hacia el velador situado al lado de mi cama donde había dejado mi PHS. ¡AAAAAAH! EN SERIO, ¿CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES?

Lo tomé rápidamente, como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Lo abrí y busqué en la agenda de contactos.

"Vinnie Vin"

¿De verdad se pensaban que lo iba a tener como "Vincent Valentine"? Eso no es entretenido y nada creativo. No es que no me guste como suena su nombre…

¡¿Eh?!

¡Mejor concéntrate, Yuffie! y deja de hablar en tercera persona. ¡Estar sola no es excusa! ¡Y tampoco pierdas la cabeza en-!

Presioné el botón con el ícono del teléfono verde y me lo pegué a la oreja. Solo espero que no haya perdido el suyo, o peor, que se le haya destrozado en la batalla… Mmmh, aunque eso era muy probable después de todo-

_Bip… Bip… _

¡Oh, vaya! ¡Sí está marcando!

_Bip…_

Pero entonces eso significa que me puede contestar… ¡¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan nerviosa?!

_Bip… _

La adrenalina se me subió en menos de un segundo, mi corazón iba a mil y sentí las mejillas arder. ¡No te pongas nerviosa ahora! ¡No es primera vez que lo llamo! De hecho, una vez le pidió a Cloud que me dijera a mí que él decía que dejara de llamarlo "porque es mi teléfono y no tiene derecho blah, blah, blah…" o algo así.

_Bip…_

Ja! Como si su advertencia me hubiese detenido. Que mal que Vince nunca entienda que sus Miradas Mortales (y en mayúsculas porque está patentada por Vinnie, es el único que tiene ese tipo de mirada!) no tienen efecto en mí, menos sus advertencias. Seguí llamándolo igual que antes.

_Bip…_

Aunque nunca tenía un real motivo para llamarlo. Lo llamaba porque sí.

_Bip…_

¿Qué es esto? ¿El día de las confesiones? Yaaaa, ya entiendo! Lo llamaba solo por el gusto de escuchar su voz. Esa voz profunda, ronca pero aterciopelada, masculina, varonil… _Que hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina cada vez que lo escuchaba. _

_Bip…_

¡Lo había llamado mil veces antes para molestarlo y ahora que la llamada sí tenía un motivo realmente importante estaba nerviosa! No, nerviosa no. Ansiosa. Sentía ansiedad. Llevé mi mano libre a mi corazón. Esta era la gran oportunidad de por fin saber de él. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡PREGUNTARLE POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO LLAMA ÉL O SI ACASO VA A TENER LA DECENCIA DE APARECER!

_Bip…_

¡Leviatán! ¡Contesta ya! ¿Cuántos bips más me darás? ¡La ansiedad me está matando! _Ansiedad de escuchar su voz. Otra vez._

_Bi-_

¡Oh! Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta.

"_El número al cuál usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, intente más tarde o-"_

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Ahí se va mi oportunidad!

Cerré con rudeza el aparato y lo lancé sobre mi cama que cayó dando un par de rebotes a mis pies. Solté un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Demasiada emoción por una llamada, ¡y ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar! Me revolví el pelo frustrada.

Que el aparato funcionara no era suficiente. Quizás se le había perdido en mitad de batalla. ¿Y si estaba inconsciente y por eso no atendía? ¿Y si estaba demasiado herido? ¿Y si por eso estaba sin fuerzas para nada? ¿Y si…?

¡POR DA-CHAO YUFFIE, BASTA! Ponerme paranoica no ayudaba en nada. No era la primera vez que Vincent no me contestara. De hecho, dejó de hacerlo en cuánto aprendió que lo llamaba, según él, sin motivo alguno sino sólo por diversión, para molestarlo y para hacerlo hablar. Nyuk nyuk nyuk. Pero una vez me contestó con un tono de voz con el que fui capaz de ver su Mirada Mortal.

- Yuffie, deja de llamarme sin motivo - y me cortó.

Y menos mal, porque había estado a punto de confesarle que mi real motivo era porque me gustaba escucharlo, aunque sus motivos no estaban nada alejados de la realidad. Su advertencia no me detuvo e igual lo seguía llamando, pero ya no contestaba.

No creo que ahora por ser yo quien está llamando no conteste, ¿verdad? No es tan insensible como para no entender que lo estoy llamando por todo lo que ha pasado y para tratar de ubicarlo.

Miré con ojos entrecerrados el aparato que descansaba a mis pies y lo decidí. Me incliné, lo tome y nuevamente marqué el número de Vinnie. Después de unos segundos me salió de nuevo la contestadora.

"_El número al cuál usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible. Por favor, intente más tarde o deje un mensaje después del tono."_

Un mensaje, ¿eh? No es mala idea. Es lo único que me queda de este método.

_Pip!_

Respiré profundo.

- ¡VINCENT! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?! – solté un bufido- ¿Acaso vas a aparecerte algún día? ¡Porque fíjate que nos tienes a todos preocupados, hemos estado buscándote desde… - y recordé que la noche misma de su desaparición fui la única en salir corriendo, pero CLARAMENTE no le iba a decir eso - … desde que desapareciste junto con Omega! ¡Ahora ni siquiera me has contestado mi llamada, y no te estoy llamando por gusto, deberías saberlo! ¡Simplemente llámame lo antes posible para saber dónde estás, o mejor aún… MUEVE TU TRASERO CÚANTO ANTES HASTA AQUÍ!

Y terminé la llamada. Con ese mensaje le enseñaré a que siempre debe contestarle a la Rosa Blanca de Wutai.

* * *

N.A: ¿Qué tal? Hoy no tenemos demasiada acción, más bien me quise centrar en Yuffie dándose cuenta de a poco de sus sentimientos. Y sí, este cap es un poquito más corto que los dos anteriores. Espero ya para el próximo ir avanzando más rápido!

Tuve problemas con la traducción de "Single White Rose of Wutai"… el significado de "single" en esta frase es complicado de poner en español así que al final me decidí por dejarlo como "Rosa Blanca" a secas. Pero ustedes saben cuál es la verdadera frase y a qué me refiero.

- **_maesviii_**: muchas gracias por tu review! Siento mucho lo OoC de Yuffie, pero estoy trabajando en ello y espero que a medida que avance sea cada vez más auténtica!

Hasta el siguiente cap!


End file.
